nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
JUTSU & ABILITIES: Bloodline (Mark of Chaos) jutsu: 'Winds of Chaos:- '''This jutsu is one of the most powerful of all Tzeentch's jutsus as it encompasses a great many things. When one uses this jutsu they must first have a Corpse under their control, and then they must start to channel chakra into it and perform a series of hand signs. If successful they can change the Corpse into a Spawn of chaos that mutates into more a demonic form that's strength is equal to most major summons. They can also turn other creatures around them into chaos spawn by combining their bodies into masses of flesh. '''Fury of Khorne:-' Such is the power of Khorne that when it can make all those whose worship it fall into a uncontrollable blood rage. In order to use this jutsu the user must have taken some form of damage that resulted in bleeding. If this condition has been met, they may take the blood, and perform the jutsu just like a summoning except that the demon possesses them instead of appearing in the mortal realm. When the demon takes over the user will rush at any and all targets around them, and will be immune to any feeling of pain they may take. Though this does not prevent death it does greatly increases their chances of hitting due to the fact that they will simply keep charging. A stronger follower can also increase their strength by 10% of its normal levels when using this jutsu. Blood pulse:- This jutsu is perhaps the only ranged technique a follower of Khorne will have. This jutsu may only be used when a suitable amount of blood is on the field, and then only after they manage to get into the center of it. If both of these conditions are met then after performing the correct hand signs they will force their chakra into the blood, lifting it off of the ground, and launching it at their opponent in the form of scythe blades. The more advanced version of this technique is much faster, and is almost as hard as steel. 'Lust of Khorne:-' Though the person using this jutsu will not transform into a beast, they will however gain the speed of one if not for just a moment. After the user does a hand sign they will gain for one post speed equal to the body flicker technique however they can only attempt to land one blow before the effects of the jutsu wear off. The user of this technique cannot use any other jutsu while in this state. If they prepared one before using this jutsu however the effects of that jutsu still count when using this one, but other than this no other jutsu may be used while this jutsu is active. 'Rain of Blood:-' This jutsu is surprisingly the only actual non offensive based jutsu in Khorne arsenal. With this jutsu the user creates hands signs like summoning, by drawing their own blood from their veins, and putting said blood onto the ground. When this has been done, unusual red clouds will form in the skies above, and begin to rain blood onto the battle field. The main effect of this jutsu is that the all with the Mark of Khorne gain +5% to strength while it is up, and will be able to use blood based jutsu more freely as the ground will become covered with it. 'Rage of Khorne:-' Channeling the fury and rage of their god into attacks, Khorne devotees are able to let loose thundering blows able to drop an unsuspecting enemy in a manner of minutes. Boots strength by 5% for one post, and cannot be combined with Lust of Khorne nor used in succession. 'Nurgle's Plagues:-' This is the most powerful of all Nurgles jutsus that his followers have at his disposal. This technique requires one’s body to become taken over by the plagues that infest them, and then unleash them upon the opponent. As one is preparing this jutsu they may not attack for one whole post as they are charging, and bringing out all of their diseases. However they also take 5% less damage when charging up this jutsu. When they have completed the charge their body will explode (Figuratively speaking) in a mass of puss, and disease that has a range of 40 Feet. Every opponent hit by this suffers from the diseases much faster than before, if they are affected by a disease the drain caused by it is doubled for the rest of the battle, not only that but also suffer from an new affliction that slows them down by 5% each turn for the rest of the battle (This only affects movement speed). The jutsu moves at a speed of 30 MPH, and cannot be reused if missed. 'Pavane of Slaanesh:-' This is perhaps the most dangerous jutsu that one with Slaanesh’s mark can use. For if the enemy has been hit by two previously used Genjutsu no hand signs are needed, only a physical touch upon the target required. If they have not been hit by Genjutsu then a hand sign and a touch is required. This jutsu causes the one affected by it to be visited with visions from Slaanesh, and their head to be filled with visions of pleasure, and their bodies to be paralyzed by the feelings they are being subjected too. This jutsu disables an opponent for one post minimum (More if for every Genjutsu they were previously hit with), and afterwards depending on what they saw, and felt, the one affected might even become a follower of Slaanesh themselves . Demonic enchancements: Iron Hide:- This is an ability it is one that hardens the outside of one’s skin or rather form, allowing for the follower in question to have their defense increased to the point where most attacks will simply bounce off of them in a flicker of failure. This increases their skins toughness to incredible levels, making them very hard to hurt, in fact it might be foolish to try to pierce their body with steel. This does not stack with the Daemon version of Iron hide. Demonic Fire:- One with this gift is extremely easy to notice, as instead of having normal pupils, their eyes appear to contain black flames instead, reflecting the burning void that awaits blasphemers and unbelievers, where they shall be tortured for eternity, for the pleasure of the Dark powers. One with this gift can shoot out demonic fire from their hands, the equivalent of a B ranked jutsu that doesn't cost any chraka once every 5 posts, granting their opponent a mere glimpse of what is to come. Demonic Speed:- While many gifts can be extremely noticeable, and others can be subtle there are some gifts that can be a mixture of both, almost as if there was some great force in the universe that was aimed towards keeping the balance. This gift is one of those gifts, corrupting the legs of the bearer, into something inhuman, such as cloven hooves or insect like appendages, things that are extremely noticeable from the outset. These appendages can be hidden however, with pants and specially made shoes being all that's needed for the user to blend in with the people around them. Regardless of what shape these limbs take, or how easily these things are to hide, the end effect is the same, boosting the speed of the owner by 50% Demonic Sight:- A rather unsettling gift, this creates a third eye which is normally in the users forehead. Unlike the other gifts, this one can be activated and deactivated at will, and when its closed/deactivated its existence is impossible to tell. The most unsettling aspect about this eye is its ability to be moved around at the users will, so that they could have an eye at the back of their head, or an eye on their finger etc Demonic Strength:- This is most concealed of the gifts that a chaos god can bestow. This is a enhancement that bestows a follower with a demonic energy that flows through their chakra system. While it increases their physical strength far beyond that of a normal human (Such as them being able to lift a boulder or uproot a tree), it sharply lowers their ability to use jutsu of any kind. Their hand sign speed is reduced by 25% of its original speed, and the recharge time for all jutsu (If any) is increased by one post) Demonic regeneration:- One with this gift is much more durable, and thusly able to serve their god for longer. They can recover wounds at speed unimaginable however while doing this their chakra is drained slowly for each cut, as this gift uses it to restore the wounds. Naturally the bigger the cut the more chakra it takes to recover from a wound. This ability will not prevent a fatal death in a normal sense but instead one with the gift, may avoid death by expending all but a tiny amount of their chakra, in which case they will fall to the ground enveloped in a black fog, from which no harm may come to them. This however makes them unable to move, cast jutsu, or fight back at all, and when their chakra runs out they will be easier to kill than a kitten in a gun show. Demonic horns:- These appear to be small black horns that protrude from the one with this gifts head. They measure a mere 4 inches in height, and are always showing. One with this gift has a 15% boost to their chakra pool, and increased hand sign speed; though if the horns are cut they lose this bonus immediately. Demonic wings:- This allows the one with them to take flight as long as they are capable of doing so without the need to rest. The wings appear to be surrounded by a swirling black fog, and are as tough as steel, but are rather weak when attacking, for the lack of force one can apply to swinging motions. They can be folded up, but will always stick out of clothing, and be apparent due to the fog surrounding them. Blood Sense:- All followers of Khorne are naturally attracted to blood, especially when it is outside of the body and exposed to the air. Khorne is after all the god of blood and slaughter, with blood and more importantly shedding it being one of the most effective ways of attracting his attention. Sometimes if the whim takes him, he will grant a small aspect of his power to a mortal, granting them a tie to blood and all its components. A person with this gift is able to instantly detect the location of any blood within 100m of them, provided that it is exposed to open air. Weaver of Lies:- A simple gift, it gives insight into those who are under the influence of Tzeentch. By giving them just a tiny bit of his overall vision they shall gain insight into the world beyond what mortals would normally consider understanding. This allows them to tell what is a lie and what is not a lie., no matter what it is, as their father is the weaver of lies, and deceit, so thusly others pale compared to him. Special Abilities Wolf Form - This is a unique ability to morph into a wolf.The person that has this genetic trait is able to turn themselves into a wolf at will. This is able to be used for scouting ahead and tracking down a ninja for hunter Shinobi. It is said that those that have this were a new type of lycanthrope when they are only human like us. Silver is a weakness to the user that is in wolf form.The user gets increased senses when they are in there wolf form. When the user is in human form they look like the would normally.To use this ability the user must first channel chakra through out there body to get the glow of the chakra to turn them into there wolf form.The user will jump into the air with there arms out stretched with there body glowing with the chakra of the user when they land they are in there wolf form. This ability can be sustained for 7 post before the user must turn back into there human form. The user of this ability can change back at will or if they are hurt with silver or hurt with a weapon with change them back into a human. Summoning Technique (Wolves & Fenrus the Wolf God):- can summon Wolves at will and usually summons Fenrus the Wolf God when he is in battles. Jutsus ﻿ ﻿